Viens jusqu'à moi
by Lysanea
Summary: songfic qui se situe au tout début de l’histoire, après que Mika ait parlé à Shuichi espionné par Taki Aizawa et la journaliste, lorsque Shuichi harcèle Yuki pour en savoir plus sur lui.


**Titre : **Viens jusqu'à moi

**Série :** GRAVITATION

**Genre :** yaoi, songfic

**Disclamer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, la chanson non plus.

**Chanson** : **_Viens jusqu'à moi_** d' Elodie Frégé et Michal Kwiatkowski (2004)

**Pairing :** shuichi/yuki

**Personnages :** shuichi, yuki

**Résumé :** songfic qui se situe au tout début de l'histoire, après que Mika ait parlé à Shuichi (espionné par Taki Aizawa et la journaliste), lorsque Shuichi harcèle Yuki pour en savoir plus sur lui.

**Viens jusqu'à moi.**

- Yuki, faut qu'on parle.

L'écrivain leva les yeux de son livre.

- J'ai travaillé toute la journée et j'aimerai bien me détendre. Parler avec toi n'a rien de reposant.

- C'est important.

- Nous n'avons pas la même notion des choses. Les choses importantes pour toi sont souvent des choses futiles et puériles. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ça.

Shuichi ne s'avoua pas vaincu, comme d'habitude. Mais cette fois semblait différente, Yuki remarqua combien il était sérieux et déterminé. Rien dans son attitude ne présageait un torrent de larmes, des cris et les jérémiades typiques du gamin capricieux à qui on venait de refuser quelque chose. Il s'assit devant lui, le fixant d'un regard qui ne cillait pas, alors qu'il avait encore son attitude froide et distante inscrite dans celui qu'il lui portait.

- Tu es dur avec moi, mais c'est rien, parce que c'est de ça justement dont je veux te parler. De toi, de ton attitude. Et de nous.

Yuki se crispa. S'il y avait bien un sujet qu'il ne souhaitait pas aborder, c'était celui-là. Shuichi prenait déjà assez de place dans sa vie, il ne souhaitait pas discuter de ses sentiments. Le fait qu'il soit avec lui était déjà en soi une preuve qu'il en éprouvait, il ne voyait pas ce dont Shuichi voulait encore discuter.

- il n'y a pas de nous, et il n'y a rien à dire sur ce sujet.

- Alors écoute-moi. Onegaï shimasu.

- Vas-y ! Je sais que je n'aurais pas la paix tant que tu n'auras pas ce que tu veux, et même si je déteste les caprices, j'ai ni le temps, ni la force pour une dispute.

Shuichi sortit un papier.

- Je t'ai écrit quelque chose, avoua-t-il en rougissant.

- Tu veux mon avis sur une chanson ? Tu sais bien que je les trouve ridicules.

- Iee. C'est un poème, je ne pense pas en faire une chanson. C'est très personnel, ça parle de nous, et je ne suis pas sûr que tu apprécierais que j'en fasse quelque chose de public.

- Ca n'a aucune importance. Personne ne connaît le nom de la personne qui réchauffe mon lit en ce moment. Qui pourrait faire le rapprochement entre un gamin sans talent qui chante et un écrivain ?

- C'est vrai, ça fait à peine un mois qu'on est ensemble. Mika m'a dit, il y a deux jours, que c'était étrange que tu sois resté si longtemps avec moi. En plus de me dire ce que je t'ai rapporté sur le fait que je ne te connaissais pas, et tous tes secrets. Tu m'as fait taire en m'embrassant, tu ne voulais pas m'en dire plus alors que je voulais tant tout savoir de toi. Alors j'ai réfléchi et j'ai écrit ça. J'ai pas de talent, d'après toi, mais j'ai des sentiments. Je te demande pas d'analyser ma façon d'écrire, je ne m'adresse pas à l'écrivain. Mais à l'homme.

Yuki posa son livre et se prépara à écouter un mélange de gamineries, de mièvreries enrobé de niaiserie et de quelques mots dégoulinant d'amour et de sentiments.

La voix de Shuichi s'éleva doucement.

_M'entends-tu quand je te parle  
Dans la prison de ton cœur  
Je connais le poids de tes larmes  
Et des questions intérieures_

Yuki ne laissa d'abord rien paraître, mais ces premiers mots l'interpellèrent. Allons bon, il s'essayait à la psychanalyse ? Ce gamin était donc réellement capable de réfléchir ?

_Je comprends bien que tu te protèges  
De tous les maux et de tous les pièges  
En taisant tes douleurs  
_

Kuso, comment osait-il ? Oser lire ainsi en lui… Aurait-il réellement réussi à voir la douleur enfouie si loin en lui, sous des tonnes de glace ?

_Je connais la liste longue  
De ces barrières entre nous  
Quand pour faire comme tout le monde  
On fait semblant jusqu'au bout_

Impossible, ce ne pouvait être ses mots, sa propre réflexion… Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir si facilement percé à jour. Il trompait tout le monde depuis si longtemps… de nécessité, c'était devenu un jeu, puis une habitude.

_Mais je veux une place différente  
Etre l'âme sœur et la présence  
Qui comprend tout  
_

Idiot, songea-t-il, il a compris tant de choses sur moi, et il ose demander plus. Mon âme sœur ? Et puis quoi encore ? Ai-je vraiment la tête de ceux qui croient à ce genre d'absurdité ? Je savais que j'aurais droit à ce genre de niaiseries.

_Fais tomber les armures  
Viens casser pierre à pierre tous les murs  
Et combler les distances qui t'éloignent de moi  
_

Tu n'es pas le premier à me demander ce genre de choses, à le rêver si fort que ça en devient une utopie. Tu vas droit dans ces murs que tu me demandes de briser, et que je ne casserai pas, comme tant d'autres avant toi.

_Je partage tes blessures  
Je comprends tes erreurs, tes ratures  
Si tu me dis les mots que tu pensais tout bas  
Viens jusqu'à moi_

Tu partages mon lit et c'est assez. Sale gamin, tu te crois vraiment prêt à entendre et partager ce genre de choses. Tu n'imagines même pas ce que ça peut être. Tu es si idiot et naïf, si pur et innocent. Je refuse d'être celui qui brisera le miroir de tes rêves. Je l'ai fait, si souvent, systématiquement même, aux autres. Mais toi… toi… Je ne peux pas. Je ne _veux_ pas.

_Je suis là dans le silence  
Quelque soit le jour et l'heure  
J'attendrai que tu t'avances  
Pour avouer ce qui tes lourd  
_

Parce que tu connais le silence, toi, hein ? Tu attendras longtemps, tu te lasseras avant la fin, je l'espère vraiment, avant que je ne finisse par te dire mon secret pour t'éloigner définitivement. Et qu'il te détruise comme il m'a détruit ainsi que tous ceux qui ont voulu savoir à leurs dépens.

_Je veux cette place différente  
Celle de l'âme sœur, de la présence  
Qui sait porter secours_

Tu veux me sauver, maintenant ? T'ai-je demandé quoi que ce soit ? Quel prétention, vouloir réussir là où tant d'autres ont échoué. Ne vois-tu pas que tu attends trop de moi ? Il y a tant de gens qui appellent au secours, pourquoi restes-tu ici, à jouer les héros avec moi ?

_Viens te raccrocher à moi  
_

Jamais. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, tu ne mesures pas le danger.

_Mon cœur est une terre d'asile  
_

Qui te dit que je suis en fuite ou en exil ?

_Pour que tu trouves les pas tranquilles  
Vers ton amour_

Je ne sais pas ce que c'est l'amour, je n'ai plus cette capacité là en moi. Idiot, tu mets la barre trop haut.

_Fais tomber les armures  
Viens casser pierre à pierre tous les murs  
Et combler les distances qui t'éloignent de moi_

Non. Tu n'as pas le droit de me demander ça.

_Je partage tes blessures  
Je comprends tes erreurs, tes ratures  
Si tu me dis les mots que tu pensais tout bas  
Viens jusqu'à moi_

Je ne peux pas.

Shuichi leva les yeux vers lui et vit un éclair furtif passer dans les siens. Tristesse, colère, douleur, il n'avait pas eu le temps de le définir vraiment. Yuki se leva, ramassa son bouquin et le toisa, comme d'habitude. Shuichi se sentit écraser sous son regard.

- Tu es un paradoxe vivant, tu sais. Tu es toujours en train de te remettre en question, de douter de toi et de tes capacités. A côté de ça, tu oses prétendre avoir les capacités de me comprendre, de partager autre chose avec moi qu'un lit, et me sauver ? Réussir là où tous ont échoué ? Tu me fais rire. Quel idiot…

- Je n'abandonnerai pas, Yuki ! répliqua-t-il en se levant.

- Tant que ça m'amuse, ça ne me dérange pas. Mais fais attention à ne pas dépasser les bornes. D'ici au couloir il n'y a qu'une porte, que je me ferai un plaisir de te la faire passer.

Il se dirigea vers son bureau d'un pas lent.

- Yuki… Merci de m'avoir écouté.

- J'ai du travail, ne me dérange plus.

La porte du bureau claqua.

L'écrivain alla savoir devant son ordinateur et fixa l'écran de veille.

Ca devenait trop dangereux, il comprenait trop de choses, il arrivait à le toucher trop facilement, il visait trop juste. Ils étaient ensemble depuis un mois à peine.

Dans son esprit, il revécut leur rencontre, la première fois qu'il avait vu sa tignasse rose et ses incroyables yeux violets, si grands, si profonds. Leur premier baiser, lorsqu'il avait craqué. Sa vie avait basculé à ce moment-là, à l'instant où leurs lèvres s'étaient jointes, il avait su qu'il était perdu. Incroyable gamin qui avait fermé le clapet à sa sœur, voulant déjà le sauver, alors qu'ils n'y avait rien eu d'autre entre eux que des défis, des éclats de voix, et un baiser. Puis un autre, auquel il n'avait pas répondu, malgré son envie… Cela lui avait donné l'illusion de reprendre le contrôle… Baka… qui était le plus idiot des deux, finalement ?

Il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Un moment plus tard, il sortit de son bureau, constatant l'absence de Shuichi. Il alla se chercher une bière et se rassit sur le canapé, les yeux fixés sur la place à présent vide qu'avait occupée le chanteur quelques instants avant. Puis, ses yeux glissèrent vers la table où gisait le poème, froissé en boule. Il le prit, le défroissa, le relut.

« Viens jusqu'à moi… »

Une angoisse lui noua l'estomac… Il avait envie de répondre à cette invitation… De croire que c'était possible… Ce gamin avait réussi à l'émouvoir, à perler avec une partie de lui qu'il croyait morte à jamais…

Pour la première fois depuis six ans, Yuki sentait qu'il perdait le contrôle de ses sentiments.

Il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier.

Lorsque Shuichi revint deux heures plus tard, après avoir passé la soirée avec Hiroshi pour lui raconter ses malheurs, Yuki l'invita à passer la nuit dans sa chambre.

Il ne constata donc pas de suite l'absence de son poème, mais seulement le lendemain.

Dans un premier temps, il le chercha partout, puis se résigna, n'osant pas demander à Yuki s'il l'avait vu ou jeté.

En fin d'après-midi cependant, il le retrouva là où il l'avait laissé la veille et comprit.

Il ne dit rien à Yuki pour ne pas le gêner ni le provoquer, mais son sourire agaça tout de même l'écrivain qui préféra se replier dans sa prison de glace et l'ignorer toute la soirée, et lui refuser l'entrée de sa chambre.

Mais son indifférence et sa froideur affichées ne blessèrent que superficiellement le chanteur si sensible.

Il était bien décidé à faire plier Yuki.

S'il l'aimait déjà, il l'amènerait à l'accepter et le reconnaître.

Si ce n'était pas le cas, il lui apprendrait…

En tout cas, il le savait à présent, Yuki était l'homme de sa vie et il était bien décidé à se battre pour lui.

Il ne s'imaginait pas alors tout ce qu'il allait devoir traverser, tout ce qu'ils allaient devoir traverser...

Finie.

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas pour les reviews !

Arigato !

Lysanea


End file.
